Buscado por Amar
by Chistine-Evans-Potter
Summary: Él era peligroso, y es por eso que debieron despedirlo. Aunque Naruto Umino jamás hubiera tenido planes de traicionar a la organización, él ya no pertenecía a ellos. Ahora vivía en Tokio, con sus padres adoptivos estando en una vida que jamás le correspondió. Pero qué pasaría si sus enemigos del pasado quisieran tomar venganza. ¿Él podrá proteger su nueva vida? SN (Resumen dentro)


**Resumen completo**

 _Siempre fue tratado como un ser sin corazón. Desde su más reciente vasallo hasta sus altos mandos, todos creían que tarde o temprano podría ser una amenaza. Y por lo mismo lo despidieron. Naruto Umino, el espía más joven y prometedor de que alguna vez hayan tenido, debía ser re-direccionado y removido de su puesto. Claro que este lo tomó a mal._

 _Ahora, debía rehacer su vida junto con sus padres adoptivos, ambos ex-espías, y vivir la vida de cualquier adolescente en plena etapa de crecimiento. Pasar de los peligrosos mandos del militarismo de Moscú a las simples y concurridas calles de Tokio, toda una pesadilla para él._

 _Aunque ser normal no es del todo fácil, compañeros extraños, un emo amargado y una pelirroja chillona corromperán su pacífico mundo. Aún peor cuando le informan de que uno de los más peligrosos terroristas ha escapado de la prisión y buscan su paradero para una venganza._

 _Sentimientos extraños, peligros mortales y una extraña condición que le permite concebir. Sinceramente él no puede ser considerado "normal"_

 _ **(Seme) SasuNaru (Uke)**_

 _ **(Seme) SaiGaa (Uke)**_

 ** _(Seme) KakaIru (Uke)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

-Esta es la última –suspiró el mayor cuando entró cargando una pequeña caja-. Naruto, ve y dile a Iruka que baje con el pago para el transporte.

-Si –murmuró.

Redirigió sus pasos hasta el segundo piso, en donde se encontraba todas las habitaciones. Desde antes de viajar, ellos ya habían acordado como sería la distribución de cuartos, el principal les correspondería a sus padres mientras que la mediana a su persona. Las 3 sobrantes serían para invitados y tanto la oficina como la azotea serían espacios para estudiar y entrenar.

Recordar le parecía estúpido. Despedirlo a él, un futuro genio, simplemente por un temor que ni siquiera era seguro que ocurriera, lo juzgaba como medidas desesperadas e idiotas. Era casi tan estúpido como el pensar de que alguien de su gente podría tomar mejor su mando.

Golpeó con furia la pared, como lo detestaba, pero serían ellos los afectados, perder a alguien tan bueno como lo era él sería simplemente una gran baja para la organización. Sin más ese ya no era su problema, odiosamente ya no lo era.

Cuando divisó la habitación que correspondería a sus padres aceleró el paso, ya se había demorado bastante como para el gusto de Kakashi. Tocó por respeto la puerta antes de ingresar a la habitación. Si había algo que jamás se le olvidaría era la cordialidad con la que debía tratar a sus superiores.

No le sorprendió encontrar melancólico a su papá, es más, le parecería extraño no encontrarle en esa situación. Inclusive Kakashi se encontraba furibundo. Los tres no querían eso, se habían acostumbrado toda su vida, pero ya tenía amenaza. Por orden del gobierno, él estaba obligado a renunciar su puesto y ser trasladado de país si no quería ser considerado un criminal y ser buscado como tal.

Gritó, insultó y amenazó al senado cuando lo sentenciaron, pero la orden ya estaba dada. Junto con él sus mentores, ambos también espías de alta categoría, renunciaron para formar una familia lejos de ahí, y no se quería arrepentir.

-Iruka –llamó sacándolo de su ensoñación. Observó como el cuerpo delante de él daba un pequeño brinco para voltear bruscamente.

Parecía tan normal esa reacción en él que no se sorprendió al ver que no sintió sus pasos a metros.

-Eras tú, Naruto –sonrió calmadamente-. Pensé que tu papá quería algo…

-Si lo hace –cortó. Supo que Iruka lo miraba con reproche pero no le interesó, ya pensaría luego en una excusa-. Necesita dinero para pagar la mudanza.

-Te acompaño en ese caso.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras de la casa. Para él era un lugar demasiado grande como para vivir solo 3 personas, pero quien sabía, tal vez la familia aumentara en un futuro.

Una vez en el piso inferior Iruka sacó algunos euros de su billetera, aún no los habían cambiado a los yenes por lo que ellos mismos tenían que hacer la división.

-Wie viel Geld du brauchst? –murmuró con su billetera en mano.

Iruka era originario de Alemania, y por lo mismo el idioma que menos se le complicaba era el alemán. Aunque cada uno tenía un idioma distinto de nacimiento –el de Kakashi era francés y el suyo ruso- podían entenderse entre ellos y hablar algunos más.

Podría afirmar que el japonés le dificultó algo al no saber cómo redactar los kanjis.

-5000 yenes.

-Eso sería 36,50 euros –murmuró él.

Haciendo un conteo rápido, Iruka le entregó los billetes a Kakashi para que este pagara lo que debiera. En su caso el japonés se le complicaba mucho, su problema era peor el que el suyo. Si para él la dificultad era solo no saber cómo escribir algunas palabras, Iruka no sabía ni como pronunciar algunas.

Minutos después de que Kakashi pagara a la mudanza, los tres se dispusieron a acomodar todo. Entre trabajo y trabajo se les hiso la tarde y los mentores sacaron un libro con todas las escuelas preparatorias del área.

-Sentémonos en la mesa para elegir mejor.

Eso era lo que temía Naruto. Él no quería ir a una escuela rodeado de chicos y chicas, prefería ser como lo era antes, estudiar por cuenta de sus padres y que ellos velaran por sus estudios. La escuela simplemente lo retrasaría.

Kakashi notó esa incomodidad de Naruto y lo enfrentó.

-Sabes que es parte de tu reincorporación estudiar como un adolescente.

-Y puedo hacerlo en casa con ustedes –contradijo furibundo.

-El gobierno no nos permite eso.

-Ya no estamos en Rusia Kakashi, esto es Japón –burló con deje-. El gobierno de aquí ni siquiera sabe que existimos.

-No podemos siempre cubrirte de la sociedad. Eres muy joven para comportarte como viejo.

-Es simplemente la escuela, además, tú muy bien sabes que mis estudios son sumamente superiores a lo que ellos puedan estar haciendo, me lentecería.

Kakashi quién ya sabía cuál era la excusa del menor, sonrió.

-Pero tu japonés no es muy bueno.

-¿Y?

Iruka quien ya entendía del punto de Kakashi también sonrió.

-Para mejorar tu japonés deberás interactuar con los demás.

-Per…

-Y para mejorar tu Kanji deberás ir a la escuela y escribir como buen estudiante.

-Puedo estudiar con solo pasear en la calle o trabajar en algún lugar –respondió con reproche.

Sin darse cuenta que estaba que les entregaba grandes ideas a sus padres, continuó.

-También puedo ser maestro de idiomas en cualquier lugar o como mínimo un traductor.

-Entonces está decidido –sonrió al final Kakashi.

-¿Ya no iré a la escuela?

-Todo lo contrario mi pequeño enano –comentó-. A partir de ahora iras a una escuela y deberás conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para sobre llevar los gastos.

-¿¡Pero qu...

-Y como sabemos que tú no eres de los que elegirían algo que odia tan rápido, elegiremos nosotros tu preparatoria.

-No puede ser –susurró en su silla.

-Felicidades Naruto –rió Iruka-, a partir de ahora eres estudiante de Konoha.

* * *

 **Esta obra también la tengo publicada en Wattpad y AY, espero que les guste y me digan que tan es.**


End file.
